The Joes Dragon
by Counting Shadows
Summary: What if instead of being found by Mike and Vanessa, Bloom was found and raised by G.I Joe. Well... lets just say, things are going to be very interesting when Bloom goes to Alfea. The Trix and Diaspro are going to be in for a rough week. Parental/MentorJoes. Hints of D/S, F/LJ and CG/BH. Some foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know where I got this one. Enjoy. Counting Shadows. Do not own. Rights go to people who are not me.**

 **Chapter 1**

Corporal Courtney "Cover Girl" Krieger was off duty and enjoying some time with her friends Shana "Scarlet" O'Hara and Alison Hart-Burnett in town. Of course, they were joined by their male companions AKA boyfriends when they weren't on base; Wayne "Beach Head" Sneeden, Conrad "Duke" Hauser and Dashiel "Flint" Faireborne. The group liked being off duty or on leave even if Beach Head didn't want to admit it. Being off duty or on leave meant that you were able to spend time with those you cared about namely family or your girlfriend/boyfriend who does not exist because of fraternization regulations. Not that they were enforced strongly. They were part of a top secret military unit called G.I Joe that was dedicated to protecting the world against COBRA, a terrorist organization hell bent on world domination. Starting a family was out of the question for their line of work, now, unless they disbanded again, then that was an entirely different story. The group was making their way towards Courtney's apartment off base when they saw the fire. They exchanged concerned looks. Duke jogged over to one of the firefighters and asked:

\- "What's going on?"

\- "We've got a four alarm fire here. Everything's under control though sir." one of the firefighters said

Duke nodded and returned to the group repeating what he had been told. They were just about to leave when Courtney heard what sounded like a baby crying. She stopped cold and grabbed Scarlet's arm. The latter turning around to look at her friend with confusion.

\- "Do you guys hear that?" Courtney asked

They all stopped and listened.

\- "It sounds like a baby. That's still in the burning building." Courtney said to the confusion of the others, they couldn't hear anything.

The moment she said that, Courtney spun around on her heel and bolted back towards the building. She was past the blockade of firefighters and in the building before anyone could stop her. Wayne tried to go in after her but Duke and Flint tackled him just in time.

\- "Are you insane?!" Flint yelled

\- "I have to get her out." Wayne snapped

\- "You can't go in there, if you go in, you could bring the entire building down on top of her." Duke snapped

Wayne resigned to waiting outside the building hoping that Courtney would make it out in one piece.

\- "I'm curious, how could they not notice that a baby was still inside the building, they should have noticed? And why we were unable to hear it?" Scarlet asked

\- "I don't know Shana. I don't know." Alison answered

Meanwhile, Courtney had pulled the collar of her shirt over her nose as she ran up the stairs. With every floor she went up, the baby's cries got louder. They were the loudest on the third floor and kept getting louder as she ran down the hall. She paused in front of one door because know the cries were loudest, figured that the child must be in that room promptly kicked down the door. She found that her hunch was correct, the child was in there. She stared at the baby, surrounding it was a dome of what appeared to orange energy. As she got closer, she heard a voice in her mind whispering:

\- "Look after her. Protect her. Keep her safe. Take care of my sister."

Courtney looked around trying to find the source of the voice but saw no one. She walked over and pick the child up and when she did that, she felt a pleasant heat pass over her and watched open mouthed as the fire was extinguished.

\- "What are you little one?" Courtney asked as the baby gurgled happily

Courtney looked at the baby, it was a girl and she couldn't be more than a year old. She had very light orange hair and to Courtney's surprise, the bluest eyes she had ever seen. There was a medallion around the girl's neck. The chain was made of what Courtney though was 24 Karat gold. The medallion was purple with a pair of gold dragons entwined around each other with rubies for their eyes. Courtney flipped it over and etched onto the back was a name: Bloom. She took it off and pocketed the medallion.

\- "Bloom, is that your name little one?" Courtney asked the baby

The baby, Bloom didn't respond, she just gurgled.

\- "Well, I can't just leave you here, I'll take you out to meet my friends and then we'll figure something out." Courtney said

Carrying Bloom, Courtney turned away from the room and went back down stairs and out the way she came in. The firefighters were busy scratching their heads trying to figure out how the fire suddenly extinguished like that. She walked over to her friends and said:

\- "Look who I found."

\- "AWWWWW!" Shana and Alison said at the same time before the former took Bloom from Courtney's arms

Courtney turned to the boys and pulled out the medallion.

\- "What do you guys think of this?"

Conrad took the medallion and let out a low whistle.

\- "Wow. Where did you find this?" He asked

 **-** "It was around her neck Con. I suspect that it's made of 24 Karat gold and those are real rubies." Courtney said

 **-** "What was something like this doing around her neck?" Dashiel asked taking the medallion from Conrad

\- "Search me Dash. Her name is Bloom by the way. But that's not the weirdest thing that happened. When I found her, she was surrounded by a dome of what appeared to be orange energy." Courtney said

\- "Okay, that is weird." Wayne said examining the medallion

\- "It gets weirder, I also heard a woman's voice telling me; look after her. Protect her. Keep her safe. Look after my sister. And then when I look around, there was no one there. It was almost telepathic. And then, when I picked her up, there was a pleasant heat that passed through me and then the fire was extinguished. I swear, it was like magic. There's no other word for it." She said

\- "Wow. Are you okay though?" Wayne asked

\- "Yeah, I'm fine, you know, I didn't even notice the heat or the flames, it was almost as if I was being protected from the fire." Courtney said

Alison came over holding Bloom and asked:

\- "What's her name?"

\- "Bloom." Courtney told her friend

\- "Bloom, what a cute name. Do you want to hold her Dash?" Alison asked holding Bloom out

\- "Sure. Uh... how do I hold a baby?" He asked

\- "Like this." Alison said demonstrating

-"She is really cute. And has really pretty eyes." Shana said

\- "I have never seen blue... no wrong colour, cyan eyes on a redhead before." Courtney pointed out

\- "Neither have I Court, what are we going to do with her?" Shana asked

\- "I don't know but we can't just leave her." Courtney said

\- "You're right we can't but we can't bring her back to base with us, Hawk would have an aneurysm." Shana said

\- "It can't hurt to ask though. If the boys are reacting like that, what's to say that he won't be smitten at first glance." Alison pointed out

\- "Good point, he likes kids but the others might be a bit harder to convince." Shana said

\- "I suspect that the male population will also be smitten with this little scrap of red hair and cyan eyes." Courtney said

The three women burst out laughing. They laughed even harder when Dashiel, with a pleading look on his face asked:

\- "Can we keep her?"

The men exchanged looks of confusion. Bloom just laughed along and clapped her hands.

\- "Okay boys, who want to take her to meet Hawk?" Alison asked

\- "ARE YOU CRAZY!" the men yelled

\- "We can't bring her back to base with us. There is no way Hawk will let that happen." Conrad said

\- "That and it's more than a little dangerous." Wayne pointed out

\- "We lock the doors to the armoury right? And Lifeline and Doc lock the doors to the med bay at night don't they?" Alison asked "And don't the ninjas keep their sharp pointy objects behind locked doors?"

\- "Well.. yes." Dashiel said

\- "So what's the problem?" Alison asked

\- "Hawk." Conrad said "And perhaps the rest of the base."

Courtney raised an eyebrow and Wayne stifled a laugh but snorted slightly:

\- "Ah don't think that'll be much of a problem. Ah suspect that when our dear general takes one look at our little scrap, BAM, he'll be smitten." Wayne said grinning

\- "Same goes with the rest of the base's population." Courtney said

\- "All right, we'll bring her back to base but we need to come up with a backup plan in case it doesn't go over well." Conrad said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy has learned to expect the unexpected since becoming head of G.I Joe. So when five of his soldiers walk into his office, one of them missing he can't help but give them an odd look.

\- "Okay, what happened?" He asked

\- "What makes you think anything happened Sir." Duke said

Hawk gives him a look before saying:

\- "I know you guys well enough that I can tell when something happened that you are reluctant to tell me about Duke, so I ask again; what happened?"

Scarlet told the story, the others tossing certain things she missed. At the end of the story, Hawk was feeling more than surprised, he was not expecting that. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

\- "So let me get this strait, you are trying to tell me that... the girl that Cover Girl found and saved has some form of magic."

\- "Yes Sir." Flint said

\- "And that you guys want to keep her and raise her as your own?"

\- "Yes Sir." Lady Jaye said

\- "More precisely, you guys want to raise her here? On base?"

\- "Yes Sir." Scarlet said

Hawk sighed and weighed his options. It was either, let them raise the kid here or loose some of his soldiers. He sighed again and said:

\- "Are you sure that her parents weren't there among the crowd? Or even lived in the building?" Hawk asked

\- "No Sir. Ah even asked several people that lived in the complex while Cover Girl went and got the car. They said that they had never seen her before and the man who lived in the apartment that Cover Girl found her in said that he wasn't aware that she had even been there." Beach Head said

\- "No one knew who she was or where she came from Sir. Hell, the only way we knew her name was thanks to this medallion." Duke said passing the medallion to Hawk

Hawk took the medallion and examined it. He had never seen craftsmanship like that before. It was very impressive he had to admit it.

\- "So, the only thing you guys know about her is her name? You don't even know where she came from? Or the origins of this medallion? I must admit it, I have never seen anything like this." Hawk said passing it back

\- "Cover Girl had a thought as to what it was made of. In fact on our way back, we stopped at a jewellers to confirm he hunch." Flint said

\- "And what was it made of?" Hawk asked

\- "Well Sir, the chain and the dragons on the medallion are made of 24 Karat gold, the purple parts he was unsure as to what they were made of and the eyes are real rubies of the highest quality. Her hunch was therefore proven correct." Beach Head said

Hawk whistled impressed. He stood up and said:

\- "I'd like to meet the kid."

They led him out into the hall where Cover Girl was sitting and holding Bloom. She stood up and pulled off a salute with Bloom in her free hand.

\- "At ease Corporal, so this is the kid you rescued?" Hawk asked

\- "Yes Sir." Cover Girl said

\- "May I?" He asked holding out his arms

\- "Of course Sir." She said passing Bloom over "Watch her head."

Hawk was mesmerized by the little girl he held. The girls eyes were filled with wonder as she looked at him. She smiled slightly and she smiled back at him. Behind him, Scarlet leaned in close to Duke and whispered:

\- "Sold."

Hawk passed Bloom back to Cover Girl before sighing, his mind made up.

\- "Fine. I'll let you keep the kid but, you guys will be buying her supplies with your own money, no one outside the base is allowed to know about her and should I get one complaint from anyone on base, you guys will have to find some other arrangement. Am I clear?"

\- "Yes Sir!" the others chanted

\- "All right you guys. Go and get some sleep. Dismissed."

They all left. Hawk on the other hand returned to his office wondering how the hell he was going to tell the rest of the base about this arrangement.

 **And there you have it. The start to my new story. I hope you all enjoyed. Counting Shadows, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own at all.**

 **Chapter 2**

Even with the new addition, life went on at the PIT. Sure there were some changes, for example, the med bay storage area, the armoury, all Spirit's shaman stuff and anywhere the ninjas kept their sharp and pointy objects were kept under lock and key. Any weapons that were left out had to be five feet off the floor, out of reach of Bloom's grabby hands when she starts walking. Beach Head and Cover Girl had been correct when he said the rest of the male population as well as the female population on base would be smitten with Bloom. Flint, Lady Jaye, Cover Girl, Beach Head, Scarlet and Duke had to move into... closer quarters. The girls didn't mind as much, it took Beach Head and Flint to get used to the new set up. There were also no complaints about the newest addition, the thing was Bloom hardly cried at night or when she was teething for that matter. The six of them remember how that conversation with Lifeline went over;

 **Lifeline:** _I'm no dentist but she seems to be teething normally. Why are you guys so concerned?_

 **Flint:** _She hardly cries for one. Had she not bitten my finger, I wouldn't have known she was teething._

 **Lifeline:** _Okay, that is a bit... odd._

 **Scarlet:** _Is that normal? The lack of crying I mean?_

 **Lifeline:** _It is a bit unusual but then again, there are some babies that aren't as fussy as the others._

 **Lady Jaye:** _Could she be autistic due to the lack of crying?_

 **Lifeline:** _It's a bit to early to tell to be honest. I don't think she is though, it's a bit to early to really be sur_ e.

Bloom wasn't autistic, soon she was talking and walking like any other toddler. When ever one set of her parents went on a mission, one of the other two sets would look after her. Sometimes Lifeline would look after her if he wasn't busy. Bloom liked Lifeline a lot. After her parents, Lifeline was her favourite person on base, Hawk coming in a close second, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow competing for third. Soon, she was walking, running and talking. Beach Head had to learn to regulate his swearing after Bloom had accidentally told Flint to fuck off. Flint was not pleased and had yelled at Beach Head for half an hour using several swear words until Duke came in to yell at them to shut up. They did, until they heard Bloom repeating the curses they had uttered, the ladies who had heard all of that were not pleased to say the least. They told them under no uncertain terms that if they ever said those things again until Bloom was thirteen, certain mouths would be washed out with soap. When Bloom started going to school, she was told to do the very best she could. And she listened to that and like Beach Head, she studied hard, always turned her homework in on time and pretty soon she was top of her class. Every time someone asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up, Bloom would always say:

\- "A doctor like my uncle or a soldier like my parents."

When she got older, she would tell people that she wanted to be an army doctor, she defended her choice by saying:

\- "Doctors help people when they are sick, soldiers help people when they are in danger. Soldiers protect people against threats, doctors protect people against illness. I don't see much of a difference."

She had decided that she wanted to be a doctor at around four years old and soldier around five years old. To keep herself form getting confused over who was who in her family, she called Duke and Scarlet mother and father, Beach Head and Cover Girl mom and dad and she called Flint and Lady Jaye mummy and daddy. Everyone else was called aunt or uncle depending on gender. Halloweens were always interesting. The first year she was allowed to go trick or treating, she went as Storm Shadow. The man was flattered to say the least. Duke thought that they had corrupted her. The conversation they had about that went something like this:

 **Duke:** _I swear we've corrupted her._

 **Scarlet:** _How so Duke?_

 **Duke:** _Do you know what she wants to go as? Or more precisely who?_

 **Beach Head:** _No idea Duke. Do humour us and tell us who._

 **Duke:** _Storm Shadow. She wants to go as Storm Shadow._

 **Cover Girl:** _And what's wrong with that?_

 **Flint:** _Don't really little girls like to go as animals or princesses?_

 **Lady Jaye:** _True. Should I ask how she said it?_

 **Duke:** _We were in the dojo, the ninjas had just finished practice. She had been watching them practice, I ask her what she wanted to be for Halloween. She points at Storm Shadow and says: Him. Everything just ground to a halt. The only thing out of my mouth is: What? Bloom, still pointing at him says: I wanna go as uncle Storm Shadow for Halloween. I swear guys the man was blushing. Jinx, Kamakura and Snake Eyes were laughing their heads off._

So, four year old Bloom, went out as Storm Shadow for her first Halloween. Storm Shadow had to admit that the likeness was pretty impressive. She even had the three rectangles drawn onto her arm and a fake katana. She had a fake one because A) her parents weren't going to let her near a real one until they started her weapons training and B) they doubted she could lift the real thing. She went as Snake Eyes the next year. Her parents found out about it because the ninja in question signed at her parents:

*Your daughter wants to go as me for Halloween this year.*

Scarlet and the rest of the base thought it was funny. Snake Eyes, like Storm Shadow the year before was quite flattered. The very next year, to Beach Head and Flint's dismay a betting pool was set up as to who Bloom would dress up as that year. All proceeds went to the person that she had dressed up as. Neither of them were sure who started it, they suspected that it was either Shipwreck or Ace, they weren't sure. She went as Lifeline that year. The medic in question, won enough money to repaint the infirmary. To everyone's shock, the seven year old went as Bellatrix Lestrange that year. The next year, she went as Sherlock Holmes. Beach Head, thought it was hilarious. His daughter was going as the worlds only consulting detective, not what he was expecting her to do. She reused the pipe the year after when she went as general Patton. What with the hair tucked away under the cap, the sunglasses, the pipe, the look on her face and the outfit, one could swear she looked like him aside the red hair. Even Hawk had to admit it, the resemblance was uncanny. At ten, she went out as Mulan. She wore the blue dress from the ending of the movie, using washout spray-on hair die, she died her hair black, passed the medallion she was found with as the one the emperor gave her character and had a real sword. Only no on knew it was the real thing aside her, her parents and the provider of the sword (Storm Shadow). Bloom was smart enough to bring her fake sword to school. She pranked the entire base into thinking she wanted to go as Cobra commander when she was eleven. It had been Storm Shadow and William's idea. She then calmed them down by saying the she was joking and wanted to go as Katniss Everdeen. She went as Black Widow the year after. For kicks, she went as the white witch Jadis the year after. She had been grinning like a loon when she announced who she was dressing up as. Still feeling Ice Queeny, she went as Elsa next year. 14 was the year she discovered Game of Thrones and wanted to go as a Daenerys Targaryen. That was also the year she discovered that fact that she was an excellent artist and had a passion for dragons. At fifteen she went out as General Leia Organa. Training Bloom was fun. She liked watching the ninjas train in the dojo. Storm Shadow was the one who made the offer to train her. The conversation looked something like this:

 **Storm Shadow:** _I want to train your daughter._

 **Scarlet:** _What?_

 **Storm Shadow:** _I want to train your daughter as in teach her how to fight._

 **Scarlet:** _I got that Storm. What made you want to make the offer?_

 **Storm Shadow:** _Well, when she's not with you guys or Lifeline, she's down at the dojo watching us train. She seems to like there as much as she likes hanging around the med bay._

 **Scarlet:** _I don't know Storm._

 **Storm Shadow:** _When are you guys going to start her training anyway?_

 **Scarlet:** _Well... we were planing on starting it soon. We just haven't really..._

 **Storm Shadow:** _Though about it? Talked about it? Scarlet, you and the others aren't always on base. Neither am I for that matter but I have a replacement when I'm not. I'm offering to train her myself, that way, you won't have to worry about her having gaps in her training._

 **Scarlet:** _I'll talk it over with the others. If it were just me, I'd say yes. Thanks for the offer._

Fortunately, the conversation was positive and Storm Shadow was given permission to train her. At 5 years old, she was learning how to fight and how to defend herself. She learned very quickly, training wiped her out but she enjoyed it. She didn't start any form of weapons training until she was ten but she was able to identify most weapons that were on base by ten years old. Just because she couldn't use them didn't mean she couldn't know how to ID them. At fifteen, Cover Girl decided to teach her to drive and not just a car. Cover Girl tried to teach Bloom how to drive the Mauler. Lets just say, Bloom accidentally shot it and almost blew up Clutch. Hawk was not amused, Beach Head bemoaned the fact that she missed the womanizing mechanic. Clutch had another reason to avoid the redhead, a near death experience will do that to a person. Hawk made it quite clear that Bloom wasn't allowed in or behind the controls of any of the tanks until she was 18. Her room was a sight to behold, Bloom was given her own room at 9 when she was confident enough to sleep on her own. It was pretty bare at first but by the time she was sixteen, it had looked very different. The walls were painted in cyan blue and there were a pair of orange Chinese dragons that made the tour of the room going in opposite directions. The walls were also covered in posters but not the posters a typical teenager would put up. Most of them were army recruitment posters, two of them for Ranger school, a few of them were for the Red Cross, the RAMC and Doctors Without Borders. There were also multiple pictures of her in Halloween costumes or with her parents. She had a couple of pictures of her and her sensei Storm Shadow. There was also a "Things I have learned from Doctor Who" poster by her bed. She also had a ton of her dragon drawings hanging from the walls. Small dragons, large dragons, fire dragons, water dragons, ice dragons, lightning dragons, Chinese dragons, English dragons and Daenerys Targaryen on dragon back. That last one had taken over a week to complete. When she discovered her skill as an artist and her passion for drawing dragons, most of her drawings began to pop up everywhere. No one was really sure where they came from, at first. The first one was discovered when Ace slipped on one and nearly broke his neck. The members of the PIT were scratching their heads in an attempt to figure out where the drawings came from. It was Jinx who figured it out. By using the ear that sees technique, she found out who the artist of the drawings were. She was mildly surprised to find out that the artist was Bloom. The disgussion went something like this:

 **Jinx:** _You know, you're a pretty good artist._

 **Bloom:** _Thanks Jinx._

 **Jinx:** _For example, your dragon drawings are pretty spectacular._

 **Bloom:** _You got me. I'm the one who's been drawing them._

 **Jinx:** _You know, you've had most of the base scratching their heads over who drew them._

 **Bloom:** _Seriously?_

 **Jinx:** _Yeah, I had to apply the ear that sees technique to figure it out. Has Storm Shadow taught you that yet?_

 **Bloom:** _No, sensei hasn't taught me yet. I hope I didn't cause to much trouble with my sketches._

 **Jinx:** _You didn't, I have been hearing some pretty positive reviews about them. Just don't leave them out, they can blow off what ever they're resting on. Ace nearly broke his neck when we found your first drawing because he slipped on it._

 **Bloom:** _HA! Oops._

That incident earned Bloom her code name: Dragon. Beach Head said that because the name Daenerys would be a bit difficult to pronounce. Her love of dragons influenced the name as well. Life was the same at the PIT. Having a teen aged member didn't change a thing, Bloom wasn't allowed to go on missions unless she was recruited for team. Not that she minded much. Everything was normal, at least until Bloom, coming back from her walk, her hair a mess, her jeans ripped, powder burns on her fingers and a blonde girl about her age draped over her shoulders in a fireman's carry.

 **And that is that for now. Sorry about the cliffhanger, I needed a bit of dramatic suspense. Next time: Bloom has her first encounter with the magical dimension. Knut, the hunting troll and the ghouls are going to be in for a rough day. I hope you all enjoyed. Counting Shadows, out.**


End file.
